Red Ribbon
by Macyn Cullen
Summary: In a world were vampires rule,humans are struggling.There is a system there; every five months you receive a letter in the mail.It has a ribbon in it.You get a black ribbon,you are eaten.If you get a red ribbon your turning into a vampire. The end.PostBD.
1. Your Bruises

**I think your bruise was understanded,  
'cause you can't feel this anymore  
It's getting bluer and you can't keep faking  
That you can't feel this anymore**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Beginning (August )**

* * *

"Morgan, you know the consequences. Why did you mess with them?" My mother glared at me. Or at the large gash that was now occupying my forehead, "You know not to toy with those vampires. They're dangerous and next time they won't be so gentle."

How silly of my mother, I knew that. Everyone in the entire world knew that vampires could and will kill you. But it wasn't my fault.

"Mom, I was just walking home and they picked the fight." I sighed, lying again. I felt a tad bit guilty then remembered that she was the woman who had practically said that I could die and she wouldn't care. You could be torn from a loved one so easily these days.

I live in a world where no one is safe from the legendary blood-drinkers. Vampires. When I was five, I learned how _exactly _my world worked.

Every five months, you would get mailed a letter, which had a ribbon in it. You get a **black** ribbon, you **die**. **Eaten**. If you get no ribbons every five months, you're staying human. And alive. A **red** ribbon means in three months you are going to pack your bags. You're becoming a vampire. Or absolutely no letters or ribbons, which means the vampires, are leaving you alone, for now.

It was always by the same people. They were called the Volturi. They were millions of years old, and controlling.

One decade before I was born, vampires took control over the Earth. At first humans were surprised. Thought we could beat them. How foolish. But then they saw all the hundreds of vampires, and we knew we were beat. So, they send us letters letting us know if we're getting eaten, or changed and sent to VVA. The Volturi's Vampire Academy.

Three months after getting a red ribbon, you get sent to a room. No one knows what this mysterious room looks like because they've never came back to tell us. They became snide and evil, not bothering to come back because they were to busy being bloodthirsty. You just don't want to meddle with that.

Yet, there is one rule. If you don't have a black ribbon, vampires cannot eat you. Or they will be sentenced to death.

Vampires control our world. They are on our television; they are our teachers, grocers, painters, actors, our favorite bands and singers, the past, present, and future. We don't need history textbooks anymore because why would we need them if the person who actually _lived_ the event were your teacher?

Humans are now struggling to adapt to this new horrific life. My family, for example, was one way you could say, struggling. It showed how much of a difference now is then when humans ruled the world and vampires were your silly, little nightmares. My family, five years ago- I was ten- had more than two members in it. Once upon a time, there was a dad, a mom, two older brothers, a dog and I. Now there is only a painful remainder of rooms. Mom and I still live on, much to our dismay.

The years passed by after the vampires started ruling. My family thought we were in the clear. Oh, how wrong we were. A month later my father and my oldest brother, Caleb, got black ribbons. They were picked up in a big black van and were herded away. We never saw them again. Mom was grieving after her late husband and son, but hopeful they would leave the rest of us alone now. Not a chance.

Five months after, my other oldest brother, Alexander got a ribbon. Mom told me he got a black ribbon. I said nothing for a while.

But now it's just Mom and I, and we're all alone.

My full name is Morgan Vivian Price. I am 15 years old. My birthday is October 31. I'm thin, tall, and if I say so myself, more graceful than your average teen. I have midnight black hair and have eyes the color of stormy water. Now days, vampires don't let the world get fat, and by eating you get fat. So, rations are small and nutritious.

We don't receive money anymore because we don't have jobs. We don't have jobs because vampires have them. The vampires give us food, shelter, clothing. I guess we should be thankful for that. But you can't be thankful when they're devouring your families piece by piece.

We still go to school, obviously, because we have vampire teachers. No one has friends anymore. There was an occasional comrade, even more rare people actually said hello to each other sometimes.

Every single person (Human, I assure you) was either filled with hatred, sadness, or bitter feelings about vampires. Even me, but can't you tell?

But they take our families. So, we hate them in return.

The world once had about 100 billion people in it. Now, it only had about 3 billion. Humans are going to be extinct if vampires keep this rapid cycle up.

Oh, no, there are still humans… birthing… but that isn't enough anymore!

Nothing ever is enough anymore because vampires are never going to change.

They never will.


	2. Alone, Naturally

**It seems to me that there are more hearts,****  
****Broken in the world that can't be mended,****  
****Left unattended, what do we do?****  
****What do we do? **

**Alone again, Naturally**

* * *

**Chapter: Alone, Naturally (August)

* * *

**_Beep beep beep_

In a very traditional way, kind of like in a cheesy movie, my hand shot out of the huge bundle of blankets.

"Morgan! _Wake_ up!" Mother screamed at me.

"I'm up."

"Good." She yelled up, satisfied.

I dragged myself out of the bed, throwing on a deep violet sweater that was skin-tight and a pair of black jeans.

When I was finished trudging down the stairs, Mom chucked a envelop at me. Disorientated, I caught it in confusion. I declined my head to look at the parchment.

There on the address bar, it said words that sealed my fate;

_Volturi Castle Offices_

_Volterra, Italy_

_To Miss Morgan Price_

My mother chuckled in the corner. I caught her eyes and tilted my head.

"_Mom_," I indifferently, "This isn't a laughing matter."

"I know."

She walked into the kitchen, leaving me to open the ominous letter.

I never checked the color of the ribbon. I didn't want to be become a vampire, bur it was better than being a meal. It could be any ribbon.

I sighed and tore it open. The ribbon fluttered down onto the beige carpet. The ribbon was bright against its natural color. The ribbon was red.

My eyes stung. Maybe being a meal would be the best of the options. It meant I was going into turn into a creature of the night.

I imagined myself, eyes glowing red, extreme beauty, no civility, no control. The thought of it made my blood boil and a metallic taste in my mouth appear.

I'm going to go and become a bloodthirsty monster, I thought with grim distaste. I would go change then, they'd dump me at that school. And then, I would forget being human. I paced. Then stopped.

I sighed, knowing I had no choice. I couldn't outrun vampires, especially well-trained hunters. I was becoming a vampire sooner or later. In three months they would haul me off in that van of theirs, never seeing my mother or my home again.

Oh joy.

My mother. Did she get a letter? Is my mother going to be gulped and forgotten forever? I had to know.

"Mom, did you get a letter?" I yelled to her.

"No." I didn't really care anyway; Mom hadn't felt anything for years. No love left to show me, I guess.

I turned to go back to my room when she was behind me, grabbing my hand, "You know why they picked you to be vampire?" I was surprised, my mother hadn't touched or hugged me since Dad and Caleb died.

"No, why?"

"Because you and Alexander are special that's why."

"I thought Alexander got a-"

"Goodnight."

My mother left me confused and suspicious. "Alexander is dead." She said long ago, glancing at me with cold, frigid eyes the one day I had nerve to ask her. I looked at her suspiciously, a new cold expression on my face. She stared back. I turned and left the room without saying anything else. My room was a dull white, with little cracks scattered in places. It had a large bed in the middle with sea green sheets and dark mahogany desk and drawers with a vanity. It had withered oak flooring that had seen too many years of sadness.

As I laid in my bed staring up at the dry, wood paneled ceiling, looking at the tiny cracks in it's otherwise smooth surface, I thought;

_What are you hiding, Mother?_


	3. Foggy

****

**Nobody said it was easy  
Oh its such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said that it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Foggy (November)**

* * *

It had been two and 3\4 of a month. In one week, it will be the end of the third month, signifying the end of my normal human life. Well, as normal as it could be.I had already packed all of my stuff; I only had seven more days of clothes left. And after those clothes were done being worn I would stuff them in a bag, set, and ready to go.

I still went to school. Everyone could see who had gotten a letter due to their facial expressions the day after the letters arrived. Nineteen children other than me in some of my classes had gotten letters. That makes 20 young teenagers either going to die or get changed. I bet most of them got black ribbons.

On last day of my being human, it was raining. I got dressed in blue jeans and a black half-sleeved silk blouse with a white half trench coat. I made myself some cereal and ate quietly.

"I'm going to miss you." Mother lamented, quietly. Liar.

"You'll get used to it." I said, unamused.

"I know."

I didn't turn around. Mother sat down gracefully in a chair. I sighed. She looked at me coolly. I finished my Lucky Charms.

"If you get killed on the way there or something, I just want you to know that I loved you."

"Sure."

I picked up the dish and washed it out, then dried and put it in its place. Mother left the room and I walked up the stairs planning to read a book. I toppled on my mattress and picked up _De Profundis_ by Oscar Wilde. I read a one paragraph and thought it was perfect for my drowning mood,

"_For us there is only one season, the season of sorrow. The very sun and moon seem taken from us. Outside, the day may be blue and gold, but the light that creeps down through the thickly muffled glass of the small iron-barred window beneath which one sits is gray and niggard. It is always __twilight__ in one's cell, as it is always twilight in one's heart. And in the sphere of thought, no less than in the sphere of time, motion is no more." _

(A\N: Niggard means excessively parsimonious miserly; stingy.)

After about five minutes of reading, I fell asleep. My dreams were vivid, spiraling images floating about my head. My family was in most of the scenes, smiling and perfectly at ease. I then fell out of my REM and darkness was only in my sleep.

_Morgan…_

_Morgan…_

_Morgan… _

There were red eyes apparent in my dream now.

_Morgan…_

"Morgan! Wake up!" Mother was shaking me. I bolted up, smacking Mother's hand against my forehead.

"What?"

"Their here." I didn't need to ask her whom she was talking about. My head lowered and my breathing became labored. My mother patted my head and threw the covers off of me.

"Come now, can't keep them waiting."

I picked up my bags and made my way out the door. I looked at the huge limo-van. I hugged Mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"You'll do fine. You're strong." She breathed in my ear. I nodded mutely.

"Bye, Mother."

They took my bags and stashed them in the trailer following behind the van. I climbed into the van and saw five other people. Two of them looked terrified (they only looked about thirteen. How sad.) one looked bored, and the other two were adults who looked dead, like their souls were already taken away from them. I figured it was better not to talk. I sat next to the bored looking teenager; I had a better chance of him not peeing on the bench if he got scared.

We stopped at twenty-four other people's house. The van was completely full.

We stopped at a local airport and they loaded off our entire luggage. The vampires ordered us to grab our own bags and not to touch anyone else's, or else. So cliché.

So I grabbed what was mine and waited were they told us to.

One cocky guy must have grabbed another person's luggage because the vampire with dull maroon eye's punched him in the head. The human was unconscious. I blanched and made note to follow the rules. One of the vampires carried the knocked-out guy, like a potato bag I might add, and his _real_ luggage.

We got onto the plane without many vampires looking at us. At least they were polite enough to not stare at us ugly humans, all the while they danced around looking like angels acting as if they owned the place.

The plane ride was short, but long enough to think over what I was about to become. I would be different, paler, and more bloodthirsty. I wouldn't be me anymore. I would be a soulless abomination only thirsty for life. I got sick at these thoughts and pushed them skillfully out of my head.

The plane landed. We were in Volterra, Italy. It was an hour drive from the airport to wherever the heck the vampires were taking us. I looked out the window the entire time, memorizing the feeling of peace, trying to store the feeling inside of me so I could use it later, of just watching the scenery slip away for the last time as a human. I felt kind of numb, kind of like just before you go to sleep, everything was already dormant and your mind was in numb peace.

After fifty-nine minutes of utter restfulness, on my side at least, we drove to a big white building. I knew this wasn't VVA, but sat back and watched calmly.

The vampires explained that these were the buildings everyone got turned in. They said not to bring anything; they would all be shipped to our dorm rooms in our dorms.

In a single file line, we walked into the building. I was starting to get frightened. The peace filled drive was wearing off and the terror of a new begging was advancing on me fast.

Then, everything was calm. I had heard about vampire's powers; they were not new to me. I searched the room for said vampire with powers. In the corner of the room was a beautiful vampire who looked about twenty. He had golden blond hair and a muscular but lean build. Next to him was a vampire girl who was short and thin to the extreme, with- how to you describe this? - Almost _spiky _midnight black hair.

"Hello, and welcome to your new life," I took my eyes of the vampires in the back and directed my gaze to the Italian- accented speaker, "we here at Volturi's Vampire Academy hope you have a good and peaceful existence. We are going to escort you to your own hospital room where you will be transforming in just a few moments."

I heard some people hyperventilating. I think I was one of those people. I was too foggy to notice.

"We have only picked thirty people out of each city in the past five years. Don't worry about your families becoming one of us. We usually only pick one or two people out of each family to be a vampire, picking more would lead to more vampire population. You all know we need more of that. Even if your family was gifted enough to be vampires, we can't have too many. Yes, I do know that most of the Earth's population is vampires, but one out of three people that we choose have ability. We choose you because of that possibility."

So they were choosing us because they thought we were _special_. How quaint.

"So now, we are going to escort you into the rooms. Please stand in a single file line, your doctor will escort you into your room."

This was really happening. I began hyperventilating again. There was that calm again, it was beginning to get on my nerves. I shot a glare at the vampire couple in the back. They stared back at me innocently with their golden eyes.

When I was at the front of the line, a vampire with golden hair who looked to be about twenty-three, twenty-four walked me down to my room. He had golden eyes just as the vampires in the lobby. There was a hospital bed, an IV, and a bunch of tubes and needles. I thought he was just changing me?

When we were there he instructed me to sit down on the hospital bed. Oh my.

"Any health problems in your family?" He asked.

"No."

"Are you allergic to any medicines?"

"No."

"Okay we can begin." He smiled at me. I felt like flinching, it was like looking at a movie star who was just about to murder you. He held out his hand.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Pleased to meet you Miss Price." I nodded at him but refused his hand.

"Alright if you lay down and we can begin, again." He asked. I mumbled a, "It's going to happen anyway."

"Yes, it is going to happen anyway. I truly am sorry." He grimly stated. I sighed.

WEAK STOMACHS GROSS PART STARTS HERE

He pulled out a syringe and a bag that was attached to a pole. I threw him a "what the heck look?" He sighed. He stuck the needle in my arm and began drawing out blood. It stung a little but I got over it.

"It helps the transformation go quicker if there is less blood than usual in your veins. I'm only taking a few gallons so it won't be life threatening. It wouldn't matter anyway."

I was glad I slept through lunch because my stomach wouldn't have taken that. The bag was starting to get fuller and I was starting to get drowsy from the loss of blood.

"Hmm. Seems like your blood type is AB-. That is rare indeed. We could use this for a sick human in need."

Was he talking to himself? Maybe vampires are crazy as bats. Rare blood type, huh? I guess I am special.

My thoughts were getting blurred; it was getting harder to think. The room was getting darker like someone was blowing out a candle. I heard Dr. Cullen put the heart monitor on me. The slowing beeps told me I was dieing. Then he pulled out other needles sticking them in my wrists, ankles, neck, and lastly, my heart.

End With Gross Part

The darkness was first warm. Then it got warmer. Warmer. Hotter. Then really, really hot, flames were licking me, teasing me in an evil, cruel way. Too hot, too hot! It was like burning your tongue with the hottest hot chocolate. Like grabbing the wrong end of a curling iron or a hair straighter with the heat full blast.

I screamed a lot in the next two days. The entire building was filled with blood- curtailing screams. It seemed like the fire inside me was never going to end. The pain was never going to stop. I was delirious with pain, hopeless to think I was ever going to live again. I wanted them kill me. I really wished they would. It was never like any pain. It was imaginable. The word seemed too used to really fit the term of changing.

And on the third day, my heart was wild with pain. My ears, I think, started to hear stronger than in the last two days. The pain was almost completely gone in my fingertips. The heart monitor was going crazy. Maybe doctors should be afraid my heart would break the thing.

Then, the pain got worse, really worse. I screamed for a full minute when I heard light, rain- drippy footsteps.

"Almost done." I heard Dr. Cullen murmur.

He was watching me now. Waiting for me to wake up from this torture.

Then, at the most heat-filled pinprick of my whole entire freaking life, the heat faded. My heart stopped beating.

I was now a vampire.

**Chapter 3: Foggy (November)**


	4. Faded Memories

**So come on and leave the years  
When you watched the days go by  
Come on and leave the fears  
That you were afraid to find  
Cause while you wait inside  
The days go by **

**So all the memories fade  
And the days go by  
Forget the lonely yesterdays in mind  
I know it's never gonna be the way you like  
I know you don't wanna think about the endlessness you find  
You wait forever blind- Lifehouse**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Faded Memries (November)

* * *

**I opened my eyes to a clear blindingly light filled room. The hospital lights shone done on me like a laser, and in a sickly way, it made my skin paler than it already was. Which was very, very pale. It was a bone white that shone dully in the fluorescents.

Everything was so clear. Like in those old human Claritin commercials, it was like someone peeled the black lens of my eyes. I was Claritin clear now.

I felt stronger. My ears heard better, my teeth felt sharper. My mind had more room. And my eyes! How much they could see.

I looked all around me, looking at anything, everything. I could see the minute **(A\N minute: really is mi-noot, which means microscopic) **scratches on the walls, the ceilings. I wondered in the new spacey mind of mine why.

Anything I looked at was different than I remembered as a human. Looking at my memories through my human eyes was so annoying. It was like a person put that black lens over my eyes again. So, for right now I stopped looking through human eyes and began really looking through my vampire eyes.

There were dust motes floating about the air, colors of the rainbow and more even though nothing was in the sun's light because there was no sun in the room.

Dr. Cullen, looking like the sun (it was weird. I felt the urge to blink) was at the corner waiting for me to do something. I realized I wasn't breathing, but I felt fine. Like I didn't need to breathe. I breathed in. The dust motes went into my mouth. And the fire started to burn.

I hissed at the burn. What was that scorching burn at my throat? I growled and Dr. Cullen raised his hands at me. I stopped breathing, my lips were curled.

"You must be awfully uncomfortable with your thirst?" He asked. I nodded not wanting to waste breath.

He then pulled out a metallic jug, and the burning got worse. My red eyes turned to black and I hissed and closed my eyes.

"_What _is it?" I spit at him. My voice sounded soft and beautiful, like a spring mist. Then, there goes my air.

"It's the only thing your thirst for now. Blood. In these jugs," He pulled out a red jug, "is blood. Whichever you choose is the one you most crave for. It is also most likely the one you're going to drink forever." I stalked over to him, my eyes on the prize. Which was blood.

I picked up the red jug and smelt it. I almost flinched from the sweet- smelling nectar. It smelt better than anything I've ever smelt. Then I smelt the silver jug. It smelt worse, but in my case, that was better than the sweet one, sweet had never been a favorite. When I was little, I had eaten a poisonous flower that has smelled sweeter than I've ever known, and as a result, I almost died. I shook my head of the foggy human memories. I took of the lid carefully off. I thought I saw Dr. Cullen's lips tug up and the corner, then the image was gone. I glanced at him and he nodded.

I drank it all in less than a second. I looked at him, pleading for more with my eyes. My throat was still burning but now it was duller than before. He gave me another silver jug. I drank this one slower, savoring its almost sour taste. My throat felt good enough to talk. It was like when your throat was parched for water as a human, and then you got a minimum of a five sips and you were still parched but felt better.

"So which one did I choose?" I asked. He smiled.

"It seems like you will share a dorm with my own children. Well, they're not exactly my children but they were in my coven before all of this happened." I was anxious for him to continue.

"You chose the Mountain Lion blood. Animal."

"I did?" Again with the sweet voice that was now mine. I was momentarily distracted until he spoke again.

"Yes. Do you know why you're sharing a dorm with my children?" I shook my head no.

"Because you choose animal blood. Dorms are sorted by age, and what blood you drink. Few vampires actually go to the Animal Drinking Dorm for vampires physical ages ten to twenty."

I just nodded not wanting the searing heat of my throat to drive me over the edge.

"We will walk to your new dorms, but unfortunately feeding day is today for The Human Drinker Dorms. I'm afraid you'll have to not attack them if you want to stay in the Animal Drinker Dorm." He smiled pleasantly. How am I supposed to do that? Oh, well, better to get it over with.

We walked, or danced, into the lobby were other newborns were standing with their doctors. The vampire couple that I saw before the change wasn't here anymore. All the newborns with their bright bloody eyes fixed their gazes at me. No one said anything but some nodded their heads in my direction, noticing my presence. I nodded back.

Dr. Cullen led me outside. The sun was down. I didn't breath, because as about a mile away I saw the humans getting out of their black limo-van. Then I smelled them and my sanity was lost. I didn't glance at Dr. Cullen when I streaked to where all the humans where. I grabbed the nearest human, a man in his sixties. I hissed, smelling his sweet throat, as deadly as a viper.

"NO! STOP!" I heard the doctor yell. Momentarily distracted, I put the scared, but still alive and well, human down.

"I'm so sorry, forgive me for almost eating you." I hissed. He stayed still and watched me with petrified eyes.

I took off faster than the speed of light away from the human and their beautiful blood.

Dr. Cullen tackled me and snarled, "Did you kill him?"

"Did you see me eat him? Now get off me." I spit.

He looked me over his eyes searching for any blood. This only angered me more; I hissed and threw him off. He easily landed on his feet and growled. I crouched in a defensive position; he eventually raised his hands, showing me he was no harm. I held the pose a second later than straightened up. Now we were by the doors of what looked like a dorm building. Or Castle.

"This is the Animal Drinker Dorm. You have your own dorm room here but the dorm president and vice president will explain it all to you." He said, acting as if I weren't about to eat a man a minute ago. I nodded and we walked to the white modern door. The pixie vampire I saw in the changing lobbies opened the door.

"Hey, I saw you in the lobbies three days ago. Come in, come in." She ushered us.

We walked into what looked like a lobby with huge maroon comfy chairs and a multiple flat screens that several people were watching. Chandeliers were hanging from the high peaked ceiling. There was a large staircase with intricate designs at the northwest of the room. Up the stairs were just closed doors with numbers and names on them.

"So how do you like it?" A British voice said behind me. I spun around to see a guy with dull maroon eyes with gold specks mixed in with the red and bleach-blond hair.

"Yes, the room is very beautiful." I smiled.

"My name is Ayden Malone. Nice to meet you." He said.

"Hi, my name is Morgan Price."

"My pleasure." He grinned. I gave him a warm smile. In the background there was a throat clearing. Ayden stopped staring at me.

"Well hello, Dr. Cullen!" Ayden welcomed him.

"Hello Ayden, how are you today?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Good, good, Doctor."

"Alright then, I guess I should give the floor to the dorm president and vice president." Ayden said. He walked up the stairs and I heard the door close.

"I should take me leave then, too. It was nice meeting you Morgan. Bye Alice, Jasper, say I said hello to the others when they're not busy." Dr. Cullen stated. He held out his hand. My human memories flashed at a before time when he did this and I shook it willingly this time. He chuckled.

I know I should have felt tired of standing but I felt no different than when I was sitting.

"Bye." The door closed softly and I noticed the couple from the lobbies was sitting on the couch. They were in front of me instantly.

"Hi, my name is Alice Cullen and this is my husband, Jasper," Alice said, "Jasper's the dorm president and I'm the vice. We're here to explain the rules to newborns and keep everyone in the dorm in check."

I nodded and she carried on.

"The Dorm rules aren't that much, only don't run away, we'll catch you if you do by the way, on feeding days don't go near the humans or you'll get transferred to the Human Drinker dorm and don't violate school rules. School rules are you must wear your school uniform; our uniform is black and navy, while the Human Drinker Dorm's is red and white. There are also other rules; you know, no fighting, no talking back to the teacher, follow the dress code. You know, normal school rules. Oh, since you're allowed to bring bottles of blood into class, don't spill it. Tomorrow you'll get your schedule and uniforms." Alice smiled.

"Is that all, Alice?" Said a woman with long mahogany hair and sparkling topaz eyes. A man with windswept bronze hair and gold eyes held her by the waist.

"Oh, hello Bella and Edward. This is Morgan. Morgan, this is Bella and Edward Cullen. Where are Rose and Emmett?" Alice asked.

"Their upstairs having fun," Bella said, wiggling her eyebrows, "Hi Morgan." I nodded at her.

"Hi Morgan." Edward welcomed. I smiled.

"Well, I should show you your dorm." Alice stated. We danced quickly up the stairs. It didn't even take two seconds to go up a flight of stairs and down two corridors.

"And this, is your room." She gestured her pale arm to the beautiful room in front of me.

"I saw that your favorite color was blue so I did me best with the colors and others colors you preferred." Alice said.

Looking around the space I murmured, "Thank you." With a light smile she flitted out of the room.

I fully looked around the entire suite, wondering of its magnificence. It had a light romantic blue on the walls, and the dark hardware floor complemented it elegantly. To the right, there was a large black velvet couch with big fluffy pillows. There was a darker aquamarine rug under the couch. A bookshelf was on the wall at the foot of the large couch, and a black lamp was noticeably were I should out my head down.

To my left there were two doors. I opened one to find a large empty closet, waiting for me to put my belongings in there. The other one reveled a large bathroom complete with a shower and a spa tub. It had a gold and white scheme, making me think my room was subtly ocean themed. I had never seen the ocean.

The tub dipped into the ground, making it so you slid in to it. The shower had a glass case around its huge area. I could see there was no toilet, seeing as I wouldn't have the need to go to the bathroom for the rest of my existence.

I dashed to my room, shutting my bedroom door and locking it.

I strolled into the bathroom, slipping off my clothes and sliding into the tub. I filled it with boiling hot water, watching as the steam rolled off me in waves. I sighed and went under the water.

I didn't need air; my body had already been stolen of that particular function. I stayed under there for a long, long time, forgetting I was a vampire, remembering the good times when I was little and played with our dog in the tub back at my human house. I refused to call it my home now, that place was only filled with empty love now. I noticed how the memories became darker, faded, and grainy like a television that was old.

I reemerged about four hours later. I washed my hair, then grabbing a towel getting myself dry. I left the steamy white and gold washroom. Grabbing a pair of sweats and my favorite sweater out of my bags, I began to unpack. It was eerily easy, with all this new vampire muscle in me.

About two hours after finishing putting away my clothes I was sprawling out on my new velvet couch, reading, when Alice knocked. I unlocked the door and let her inside.

She was smiling at me. "I see you like your room. Good. Well, get dressed properly and I will go with you to get your uniforms and schedule."

"Alright." I walked into my closet picking out a pink and black-stripped hoodie with black skinny jeans with flats. Alice was on the other side of the door now, so I changed quickly throwing the sweats on the couch.

It was weird I wasn't even tired. It was like someone had put me on an energy pill only given to people who are in desperate need of consciousness.

We walked through the grand room and strolled into the frosty dawn.

"We'll just go into the office get you fitted, get your schedule and go. School starts in three hours." She set the agenda. I nodded, making note I only had three hours until an entirely new school. My eyes widened and I froze, unnecessarily. It wasn't like anyone was going to bite me now. Alice turned, gave me a sympathetic smile.

"You'll do fine."

"Sure." I shrugged.

The office buildings were nearly as fancy as the Animal Drinker dorm. Gold candleholders were on the gray stonewalls. Ancient rugs and tapestries made the room look like a medieval castle.

"Hello, darlings. I assume you are the newest student?" The blonde haired Human Drinker asked me. I nodded.

Alice grinned, "Hello Kestrel. How are you today?"

Kestrel smiled politely and muttered, "Good."

"Here let us go into the fitting rooms," She walked into a room filled to the brim with two kinds of uniforms. One was black and a navy blue while the other; larger in stock was a white and maroon pair.

"Says on my list you are a Animal Drinker." Her lips curled up distastefully at the words. I hissed quietly.

"What size are you?" I told her I we found the right fitting. My uniform was navy blue and black. The long-sleeved blouse was navy, and the silk tie, skirt, were black. Kestrel told me that I could wear any type of shoe as long as it was black. I nodded at her.

We headed out of the room. She handed me my schedule and I looked it over.

**Homeroom- Bunkers**

**1 period- AP Language Arts- Meyer**

**2 period- Vampire Social Science- Saigsu**

**3 Period- Physical Education- Smith**

**4 period- AP Calculus- McCauley**

**5-Science-Parker**

**6-Music- Schellden**

**7- AP Human Social Science- Canty**

"Goody, we have homeroom, seventh, and first together." Alice cooed. I looked at her. I sighed and looked grimly at the courtyard with contained excitement. She patted my head.

"Oh, stop looking all weird. You'll do great." She winked playfully.

"I'll try."


	5. Lightning

**I tremble, they're gonna eat me alive**

**If I stumble, they're gonna eat me alive- Metro**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lightning (November)**

* * *

I stood in front of my mirror, fully dressed in uniform, and fidgeted unnecessarily. It was a strange feeling; knowing that you did something that you don't need to do anymore, like breathing.

I knew I should probably go downstairs and get my bottles of blood from the huge room filled with refrigerators except they were heaters- for blood. We, the Animal Drinkers, were the only ones who were not allowed to hunt our prey freely. Because actual animals lived outside school and dorms walls, where the humans presided, we could not hunt normally as mature vampires do.

I picked up my boring black backpack, filled with my new books, and was inside the room with the refrigerators immediately. That's because everything now was immediate, standing, sitting, lying, running. Instantaneous.

Others were in the room getting stocked up also. I grabbed four bottles -the limit- and stashed them in my bag. Ayden was there, so was Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, and others who I had yet to introduce myself too.

I walked out of the room and checked my watch. Fifteen minutes. A girl with long black hair and a slightly darker pale skin came over to me waved. She held out her hand.

"Hi my name's Violet Gonzalez. Your Morgan, right?" She asked, her accent twirling the words, smiling. I nodded and took her hand.

"So where are you from?" She offered, inquisitive.

"Dunsmuir, California." Apparently vampires wanted their "roots" to still be there in the change from human rule to vampire rule, that meant no changing of town's names.

"I'm from Tulsa, Oklahoma." Cool. I grinned and smiled.

"Let me see you schedule." I got it from my pocket and gave it to her.

Violet "hummed" and stated, "I have second, third, and fifth with you. That's awesome, isn't it?" I nodded, glad for a friend already. We had two minutes to be down at campus and get situated in our chairs. Violet ran with me to the school, showing where my homeroom was before darting to hers.

I walked in; Alice Cullen was already there sitting on a desk swinging her legs playfully. Edward, Bella, and Jasper were there as well. A beautiful blonde and a huge mass of a vampire, also in the Animal Drinker uniform, where laughing also with them. I walked in feeling unsure about this.

Vampires, all in Human Drinker uniforms, were in the front standing, and a group in the back laughing just as the Cullen's, and some were scattered across the room. The emotion feeler -Jasper- looked up at my unease. Alice glanced up and waved at me to come over.

I went, and stood awkwardly slightly away from the group of couples. They tried to include me in their conversations, while I tried to exclude myself from them. The bell rang, and in a hundredth of a second everyone was in his or her seats. I took one that was available quickly.

Mrs. Bunkers was a long lanky woman with a tight-lipped smile –which was still as beautiful as any vampire- and had a prompt bun at the very middle of her blonde hair.

Announcements came on welcoming the new vampires and started naming off boring things about the school authorities looking for people who splashed blood all over a teacher's classroom and other things like that.

When announcements were over the bell rung again for students to go to first period. Walking, vampire walking I mean, down the halls, there was mostly white and maroon but occasionally you would see a glimpse of the same navy and black I was sporting. I sat down and class started. The first two periods were a blur. But P.E. was different, instead of doing human things like warming up and playing soccer and basketball, we worked on flipping out of a tree.

There were very tall trees, I might add. I wasn't scared of them, if I bumped into one I was the one who would walk away unscathed.

When it was my turn, I scaled up the tree easily.

And about when I was just about to flip, I heard a twinkling laugh. I paused and looked down. About 600 ft. down was a girl vampire laughing at me. How did I know?

I knew because in a loud clear voice she yelled, "Hey Human lover, why don't you come down here already and see what real blood tastes like."

I ignored her and started flipping and twirling, getting closer to the ground. About two feet from the ground I heard her laugh again. I landed in a position that would look like a human proposing to their love, except both of my hands were on the ground with my head bowed. I looked up raising my head. The vampire smirked and laughed again. Seriously, where was the teacher?

She laughed, "How did you like your fall, human lover?"

Red haze took over my perfect vision so suddenly I was surprised I was so mad. Then I, I swear, was suddenly deadly calm. I snarled and stood up. I was going to lunge if that… _girl _(I was thinking something else entirely) didn't stop the vocal chords.

"Shut up." I growled. The other girls glanced over to me, seeing my murderous expression, and looked away. Violet, who was also in the class knew to stay away from me now.

"Are you offended?" The vampire asked. I snarled.

Then, I felt something that startled me. It was a weird feeling, it was tingly but it caressed my hands. The vampire's eyes widened.

"Look I'm sorry okay-" I lunged at her, my hands automatically at her throat. I bared my teeth and she tried- _tried_- to pry me off of her. She screamed painfully, clawing at her throat and I looked away from her evil blood red eyes to see what she was fussing about.

On her neck, was what looked like blue lightning? I took my hands off of her. And was surprised when it went away with my hands. Cautiously, slowly, I stared at my hands, through the red haze, which was fading with the curiosity, and was startled to see the lightning blue fire sizzle and dance on my fingertips. It died out, eventually, but by then the entire class was staring.

The teachers _clicked her tongue _at me and wrote a referral for dentition for me for almost ripping a vampire to shreds.

After school, I was still dazed from P.E.; I went into the room where detention was for forty-five minutes of my existence was and sat down in the first chair.

A voice floated to me in my cloudy mind, "Hello sister, I knew you couldn't stay out of trouble."


	6. Monsters

**Deep into the darkness where I hide  
The monsters all dig down deep inside  
You never know when they're satisfied  
Buried down deep where the sun don't shine  
The monsters are buried down deep inside**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Monsters (November)**

* * *

"Your alive?" I stood. He looked different than when my human memories saw him. He was more perfect, but so was I. His raven hair was sleek and he was more muscled, paler. He rose from his seat grandly and brushed off specks of dust that were not there. I couldn't see his eyes or his uniform.

"You're supposed to be dead, Alexander. Mother lied to me." I sighed, betrayed. He nodded and still didn't look up from his shoes.

"Yes, I wanted her to tell you that. It was better off that way, you thinking I was dead."

"Why?"

"Because I knew you would hate me if I told you I got the red ribbon. But since you are the same now, you can finally know." He stated matter-of-factly. He was just as cocky as I remembered him.

But when he stepped into the light I saw his uniform was not the same as mine, I noticed. His was of Human Drinkers. I sighed again.

"You are incorrect, Alexander. I am not the same as you. You feed off of humans. Don't think I'm the same as you." I looked down. He was suddenly in front of me.

"How did you resist, sister? The blood, I mean." He asked. I turned, my back to him.

"You know as well as I do I like to punish myself." I laughed.

"I know but that doesn't mean that is an explanation." I faced him again.

"I smelt the mountain lion's blood, it smelt disgusting. I drank it, I felt better because I knew I hadn't killed someone for my _food_. The end."

He then exploded in front of me, "Well, I'm sorry I can't be as perfect as my little sister! You were always Mother's favorite Morgan; _'Morgan is so pretty!'_ '_Morgan has such good grades!' _You're a good girl, aren't you? Did she tell you that when Dad, Caleb and I 'died'?"

"_Shut up!_ That wasn't the situation once you all…left! She changed! More angry and depressed! She didn't even smile anymore. So don't say smack about anything because you _don't know_ anything!" I hissed at him. He put his hands up in faux surrender and smirked.

"I think you're the one who needs calming, Mo." I looked at him questioningly.

"What did you just call me?"

"Mo, like Morgan, shortened." I liked it, but didn't enjoy that he made it up.

"Did you make it up as you thought about Mom thinking how perfect I was?"

"Actually, yes." His tone made me angry.

"You are so full of yourself, Alexander!" He was smirking again. That "I'm-better-than-you" smile. Well he wasn't.

"Stop smiling like that!" _Or I slap it off of you _I finished silently.

We stood fuming for minutes, glaring at one another. My hands were balled into fists and he was shaking angrily. The door being opened broke the staring contest.

A tall, pale vampire wearing a dark black suit stood in the doorway looked us amusedly. He wasn't one of the students, though he wasn't a teacher either. He smiled, it was pleasantly menacing. He had shocking white hair and his skin looked papery, as though it would crumble any second. I could tell at one look he was an ancient vampire.

"Well, it looks like you've met your sister in here, Mr. Price. What a charming coincidence," The man stated, " My name is Caius Volturi. But you, dear students, call me Mr. Volturi."

I nodded and looked down. Mr. Caius Volturi sighed.

"Mr. Price I would most certainly appreciate if you would accept my invitation of coming on a walk with me, I won't bite." My brother's breathing hitched in the slightest, and I lifted my head and glanced at him. Alexander looked at me and I knew he could see the double meaning. Alexander nodded and they turned to leave.

"Miss Price, you can take your leave now." Mr. Volturi dismissed. They left the room and I stared after them, curious. Caius seemed pleasant and friendly on the outside but I guess from his tone of voice and body language he would like no more to rip many, many vampires to shreds.

They walked out of the room, the thick wooden door _clicking_ shut behind them. I pondered for a minute or two what they were talking about. Would I be the good Morgan Alexander portrayed me as or follow them and listen to their conversation? My brother, Caleb wouldn't have had any hesitation on this part. I could just imagine him saying, _Morgan, you know how much trouble you could get in. Is it worth the crap you'll get stuck in?_

I could just leave and never have to know and go back to the Animal Drinker Dorm where all the blood I wanted was waiting for me or I could follow them, hear what their saying, and possibly killed for meddling in affairs I wasn't supposed to hear.

I was out of the doorway in a hundredth of a second; smelling the way Caius and Alexander went. I stalked after the sent for about three seconds and found them sitting on a bench in a secluded area where anybody with prowling eyes could have easily been discovered, had not the wind been blowing in the right direction. But on this lonely night, the wind was towards me away from them. They would never smell me.

I positioned myself so I could be completely covered both ways, front and back, and listened on.

"You realize presenting yourself in front of her like a gift was not in our original plans, Alexander." Caius sighed, "You were meant to stay in the shadows, watching like a cat." Were they talking about me?

"I know, but if I get her to trust me, she will believe the truth easier." Alexander's voice betrayed. What _truth?_

A third voice cut in, willowy and ancient, "This isn't just about her trust and acceptance, the others are involved in this, too."

"But we need her specific power to succeed." Caius continued, ignoring him.

"And when will this all happen anyway? Is Carlisle informed on this particular mission?" Alexander asked.

"The date is not set and his beliefs on these sort of things would clash with our plans. Boy, you must understand _completely_ that this is deadly and serious and not some foolish human game. You have already promised me with your life you would get the girl and bring her to us, _willingly_, or you will perish." The third one explained. I could hear the rustle of wind against his neck as Alexander nodded.

My _own brother_ was turning me in to the ancients, the very own Volturi, but what did they need me for?

"I believe this meeting is over now." The third voice stated. The air whistled when they stood and raced away to whatever hole they crawled out of. After ten minutes, I got out of the big fat bush I was hiding in.

Making sure no one saw me, I was gone, into the dorm, not feeling angry just… betrayed.


	7. Volturi Waltz

**I know, I know. I haven't updated since November but eh, life happens. I hope you like it! R&R! **

**~Macyn Cullen~**

* * *

**_So are you gonna tell me what comes next,  
or am I just supposed to know?  
Do I make my own decisions here,  
or am I under your control?_**

**_'Cause I been like this for days,  
just crazy about it, oh,  
and it's startin' to get, you know,  
a little uncomfortable_**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Volturi Waltz (Decemeber)**

* * *

When I was ten, I read an old human teen book named _the Mortal Instruments _and a character in there used to repeat words over and over again, hoping eventually they would lose their meaning, and in the book he said it did lose meaning eventually. But no matter how many times you repeated _pain_ and _loneliness _until they blurred into just letters and syllables, the moment you said it again you'd remember just _exactly_ what it meant.

Just like repeating words over and over again, wishing on a star for things to be different was useless. For the next few weeks, I tried my hardest to forget the Volturi's conversation with my brother. _Alexander_. I sighed and walked to my bedroom window, laying my arm across the windowsill. It was snowing hard. The tiny snowflakes were caught in the night's violet light. It all looked so peaceful.

There was a knock at my door. It was Alexander. My lips pulled back from my teeth in not exactly a smile, closer to a grimace.

"Come in." I said, feeling helpless. I couldn't alert him of my knowledge but I couldn't stand his very presence. He came in and plopped down on my couch, dramatically sighing in relaxation.

"You've definitely got the better dorm, Sis." He said casually, "Big ass chandler in your lobby, velvet couches, the rooms are another thing..." He trailed off. I gave him a smile that could make a burning fire freeze.

"Why are you here? Obviously it's not for me, because even when we were human you didn't like me." I commented.

"Well… I wanted to ask you some questions." Alexander sounded very vulnerable right then.

"So ask them." I shrugged. He put a hand through his dark hair and blew out his breath in an emotion I could only guess was stress. He looked up at me in agonized eyes.

"If you did something terrible…to anyone in particular what would you do to fix it?" He was frantic and this blew me away because of the emotion coming from my brother.

"I probably…" I stopped mid sentence because of another knock on my door. I opened it and standing in my doorway was Jasper.

"Wow, Sis, you're quite popular nowadays." Alexander chimed. I shot him a look.

"Hello Jasper, what can I help you with?" I asked politely, I wondered where Alice was; she almost never left his side. He smiled tightly.

"Could I come in?" He looked over to my brother, who was fuming at Jasper because he interrupted his little emotion fest, and looked back at me.

"It's against school rules for males to be in a girl's dorm, Morgan."

"I know, but he's my brother, Alexander." I wanted say that he was obviously in my room, but I bit my tongue. Jasper shook his head and shrugged.

"I didn't come up here to yell at you, regardless if you have males in your bedroom or not. I'm saying that there will be a ball in two weeks."

"A ball? Like with big puffy dresses, corsages, and dates?" Jasper nodded and smiled.

"The Volturi love balls and this is their annual Christmas Eve Celebration." Jasper said,

"It will start at seven pm and end at twelve am. Have a good day." And with that Jasper promptly left the room.

Alexander and I looked at each other, his anger momentarily forgotten. Grimly, he got off of my couch and went to my door. Alexander turned back around to look at me.

"Morgan, I want to talk to you more. Meet me by Didyme Gardens; it's right by the detention building, at three-thirty tomorrow. I'll see you then."

I was now alone. I took in a deep breath and went down to the blood fridges. Ayden was there with Violet and another auburn I didn't know.

"Hey Morgan!" Violet called. I got a cougar bottle from the fridge and sat down on a stool by them.

"Whose this?" I asked.

"Francesca Bertin." She smiled

"Hi, what's up?" I smiled. Ayden brightly smiled at me and took another sip of his deer blood.

"Did you hear about the ball? I'm so excited! I can hardly wait!" Violet burst out. I looked at her and laughed.

"So who asked you?" I questioned. Francesca smiled knowingly.

"Jesse Michael!" I had no idea who that was but I cheered her on. Ayden smiled at me, and I smiled back. I was glad that my friends (The Cullen's included) would always make me smile.

I got off my stool and washed my cup in the green marble-glass sink. I went out to the porch to sit in the cool sun and was joined by Ayden on the swinging wooden bench. He smiled at me and we just sat there swinging for looking at the gardens by our dorm.

"Hey, Morgan?" Ayden asked.

"Yeah?"

"You want to go to the ball with me?" He asked, his face glittering like a diamond.

"Sure, Ayden, I'll go with you." I replied. He smiled.

**Like? Love? Hate? Review! **

**~Macyn Cullen~**


	8. Broken

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm trying hard to update frequently and lately I've been staying up late to try and get my creative juices flowing: D Today, I'm staying up extra late to try and finish this chapter (It's currently 2 am). Anyway, hope you enjoy this, Chapter 9 coming soon!**

**~Macyn Cullen~**

* * *

**Can you help me I'm bent  
I'm so scared that I'll never  
Get put back together**

**You're breaking me in  
And this is how we will end  
With you and me bent**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Broken (December)**

* * *

I hurried across the campus, my hair flying behind me. The sleet was in a permanent slanted sheet and continued making the day cold and grim. I was meeting Alexander at Didyme Gardens. He was wrong; they weren't _just_ behind the detention building. It was miles away.

The Didyme gardens were picture perfect beautiful. These were the greener side grasses. I walked under the stone archway and up the flowered hill, which had beautiful flowers from Bleeding Hearts to Blood Red Roses to Hydrangea and Calla Lilies. I walked up a stone path that led to a circular sitting area. The black wrought iron chairs were around a matching table and a fountain that bubbled musically was to the north of it.

Alexander's back was to me but he stood up and faced me quickly. He nodded at me quietly, gesturing I should sit; I took a seat by the fountain. I looked at him waiting for him to start speaking.

"Morgan, you know how I was talking about doing something horrendous?" I nodded, "Well, I'm going to tell you what exactly I did."

I looked at him darkly, this was certainly out of his character and he was messing everything up for himself. Dangling his body and soul for the Volturi to rip him to pieces and burn him up. How could I tell him I already knew of his plan with the Volturi? _But you don't know all of it_, my inner voice reminded me, and I was so curious what the plan was…

I stared at him, "Okay, tell me."

"It involves a lot of the vampires with powers, the special ones." I nodded at him, "You're involved, and so are most of the Cullen's. The Volturi plan to take out all the baggage vampires, the ones without extraordinary powers. Human numbers are dwindling and by taking care of the over feeders, the ones who love to drink, not because they're thirsty but because their bored will help immensely. They drink illegally, not on the national feed days. Mostly, the Volturi pass over that but they can't afford to anymore. They're also going stop making vampires. The baggage vampires will probably not going go without a rebellion, so they are going to have a mass wipeout."

I looked at him shell-shocked. I never imagined something this huge. That's a ton of vampires to take out, probably two thirds of our population. My throat constricted and I looked at him.

"Do you have any abilities?" He shook his head, "You're dead then, if what you say is true."

"No, they promised if you agreed to this plan then I would be safe." Alexander shrugged nonchalantly. I chewed my lip for a second.

"When does this mass wipeout happen?" I asked.

"In a few months, the longest they will take is a year."

I nodded, "So what do you do now? Go to them and say I agreed?"

"Do you agree? Do you agree to kill thousands of innocent vampires that did nothing to you and your family?" My anger bubbled, a dark passionate wave so sudden it took me by storm.

"What do you mean did nothing to my family! Here you and I stand; members of the eternally damned, while Dad and Caleb and maybe even Mom are buried six feet under! Remember Sara?"

Alexander snarled at me but otherwise kept his own temper.

"Don't ever mention her again, or I'll go to the Volturi and say you refused their monstrous idea, then they'll kill you." Oh, Alexander, by that tiny part of the sentence I realized there was no choice, no way out alive if I refused. I would have to kill vampires or die.


	9. Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

**Enjoy, I risked my brain cells and maybe even my life for this! Just kidding! R&R!**

**~Macyn Cullen~**

* * *

**You know there ain't no rest for the wicked, **

**Money don't grow on trees, **

**We got bills to pay **

**We got mouths to feed **

**Ain't nothing in this world for free.  
**

**We can't slow down,**

**We can't hold back **

**Though you know we wish we could.**

**You know there ain't no rest for the wicked,**

**Until we close our eyes for good.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Ain't No Rest For The Wicked (December)**

* * *

The Volturi threat Alexander yelled at me resounded within my heart deeply. How did one prepare in a few months to kill possible future friends or lovers? Yes, they were Human Drinkers but even if they regretted it, even when they didn't want to kill anymore, they weren't going to get a chance to had said that very soon I would have to train to kill masses of people with my lightning fire.

I was in the big room with the huge red velvet chairs and televisions sipping a nice hot cup of lion, watching (or half watching) Violet's favorite show, The Vampire Diaries. The storyline was great but humans not knowing about the vampires, that part was stupid and completely false. Overall it was pretty good.

My feet were propped up and my black and blue vans were off my feet at the moment. All in all, if you looked at me on the outside you would see a very relaxed vegetarian vampire.

But in the inside, my feelings were at war. Fear and anxiousness were at the top of my emotion pileup. Numbness was a close second.

Ayden sat to the right of me, holding my hand. I didn't know what to make of me and Ayden but he was a light, a warmth in this world of darkness. So I didn't push it or take it for granted.

Violet was to the left. Bella and Edward Cullen, and bronze haired girl that looked similarly like the both of them was sitting right in between them. Huh.

I downed the blood in a second, pulled on my shoes and went into the large kitchen to put the cup in the sink for the servant maids to clean. I shuddered to think what they did to deserve such a job as to clean up after animalistic newborn vampires.

Outside was chilly, but the winter sun shone weakly even though it had no one to warm. Well, inside the school anyway. The grass was white with frost and there was hardly anyone outside. Except for Alexander and I anyway.

I didn't hear him come up behind me.

I hissed and was about to punch the guy who had somehow snaked his arm around me.

"Calm down, Morgan. God, what's your problem?" He smirked. His black hair, the same exact shade as mine, was gelled back to look like a handsome hairstyle. I thought he looked like a mobster.

"What do you want? Don't you have some poor vampire to kill?" I sniffed. His eyes darkened but he held his grin.

"That's why I came to talk to you. The Ball is tomorrow and the Volturi suspect that a vampire on the wrong side knows the plan. They have them right now, actually. Today will be your first lesson." I looked at him in terrible surprise at the meaning under his words. They were already making me kill vampires? My mind felt sick.

"Your making me train today?" I asked. He nodded and pulled me along the icy path, my feet purposefully dragging to slow time down.

"First some of the guards will teach you the best way to fend off an attack and then you'll get to practice. Then we'll work with your ability."

"You sound like one of them. Are you in the guard or an employee for the Volturi right now?" The difference from being an employee and a guard is that an employee doesn't have to work forever under Aro, the leader of the world.

"I'm just an employee for now." He stated, unemotional. I opened my mouth then closed it.

"We're here."

I looked at the industrial tan building. It didn't look any different from the other buildings. He pulled my inside with just a little force and his strained smile warned me to be good or suffer the consequences.

"Good day, how are you Mr. Price? This must be Morgan. How nice to meet you. I'm Corin. Please sit and wait until a Volturi guard comes and gets you."

Corin was a straightforward vampire with light auburn hair and a charming smile. She looked about twenty, but I couldn't tell for sure. I sat delicately in the gold chairs of the waiting room.

Eventually, a teenage boy no older than me came and retrieved us. He informed us that his name was Alec and if I tried anything funny, they would kill me. My heart grew colder in my chest. We walked down a dimly lit hallway and into a huge room with all kinds of bars and appliances. The room had a vibe that said _kill or be killed. _They had fluorescents that cast out harsh light on the ceilings and machines that looked eerily similar to harsh obstacle courses. Alec led us in a room in the back. The stone floors were shiny and slick.

Volturi guards were standing there, their arms clasped tightly around some vampires in my dorm's uniform. Sacks of dark cloth covered their faces. The dark clad form of Aro Volturi stepped into my vision.

"Miss Price! How fantastic it is to meet you!" He walked up and gripped my hand tightly. The first thoughts running through my head were how colder he was than other vampires.

I wanted to gasp as my memories flew past my eyelids, rushing, like a stream of water.

I wanted to growl at this man and pull my hand back, but I forced myself to freeze. And just like that he let go and smiled at me. His scarlet eyes were alight with false joy.

"It seems that you have the ability to be a great emissary also. You knew we were going to ask you to do something for us, yet did not act upon it or try to stop it. You don't meddle in others businesses. You can be very useful to us, Miss Price." Aro did a slight nod of his head, as if dipping his head checked off a list.

"Sir, may I ask a question?" Aro nodded and let me continue.

"How did you know I was there? Just by touching my hand?" I inquired. Aro smiled at me, and waved his hand over at the expressionless guards standing with the five animal drinkers.

"All these guards, my dear, have unique and amazing talents that the vampire world needs and uses to keep everything and…every_body_ in order. I have the gift to see every thought that ran through a person's head. You also have a gift I believe, Miss Price. Your physical education teacher had to bring a student with burn marks on her throat into the infirmary section of this building.

"When she was filling out an incident report, she claimed that you, Miss Price, were the one who made those marks on her neck with '_blue fire'_. I only have only dreamed for someone to have the talent burn vampire kind _physically_."

A tiny dark cloak in the back flinched as if his comment was deflected towards it. Aro smiled at the tiny vampire despite the fact that his ruby eyes had narrowed in displeasure.

"Now, now, Jane don't be too disappointed at my new treasure," My dead blood ran cold at the word treasure but I didn't let my face show any emotion, "You have always been a favorite of mine."

Aro sighed and strode over to Jane. Or strode to the vampire Jane was holding.

"Miss Price," Aro started, his cold voice was making me think twice about how civilized these vampires really were.

"Through some of my more… attentive staff, I have found that there was some suspicion among the students at our wonderful school." He paused and smiled chillingly at me,

"And we all know we can't have them talking. They might say something that is so crazy no one will _believe a word they say_."

I felt my vampire skin pale even further. His not so subtle threats frightened me. I couldn't tell anybody about this. _No worries, you already considered that_, I thought.

"Today you will be delving into the art of influential interrogation. We will bring a volunteer to you and I will ask the questions. If they don't answer...well, I think you know what to do." Aro explained. I nodded and they brought a vampire, clearly female, in front of me. Her body was tense and she was growling lowly. _If you don't want to be treated like an animal, don't act like one._

Aro began, "Since you refused to let me touch your hand, which would have saved you a lot of pain, I'll ask the questions and Miss Price here will burn you if you don't answer."

Caius came over to us and spoke in a controlled voice, "What is your name? What do you call yourselves?"

The girl answered, "My name is Oren, and we call ourselves Humanity." Caius contemplated how to go on further.

"How do you distinguish yourselves?" Aro demanded. The girl didn't answer for a brief pause.

"We… don't. As of right now, we don't have anything to really differentiate ourselves, to my knowledge." The girl was being reasonable and calm, which was good for her but aggravated the Volturi. They needed to have someone to torment.

"Thank you dear one. Bring the next one." Aro nodded the guard and the girl left the room.

The next one's guard, Jane, glowered at me and brought the next victim up.

Suddenly, a boy, no older than me walked into the room and smiled mischievously. He was handsome, more so than other vampires in this place. Even though I had long past gotten over external beauty, this boy- no _man_ had my skin burning. His dark hair, glossy and smooth, was amazing enough to make any normal vampire male squirm. I averted my eyes for a second and tried to rearrange my face into an emotionless expression.

"Sorry I'm late, it was feeding day and they had a _great_ batch." The human drinker explained, his voice making me flutter, his boyish mouth grinning. I stood still as stone. Aro turned to me and grinned ecstatically.

"Miss Price, meet your new partner Matthew Cane."

* * *

**Love? Hate? Review! **

**~Macyn Cullen~**


	10. Beautiful Blood

**Pictures of Ballroom, dress, and much more on Macyn Cullen's website! (Link of Profile)**

**You've got a mouthful of diamonds  
And a pocketful of secrets  
I know you're never telling anyone  
Because the patterns they control your mind  
Those patterns take away my time  
Hello, goodbye**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Beautiful Blood (December)**

* * *

_____"If it were a vampire, you'd be dead." The stranger said to the woman. She gasped and bolted into a standing position. She had just been looking for her glasses outside where she left them earlier that day. Everything was cloaked in snow, and she couldn't find them anywhere._

_"Hey, hey, no rush. Can't I speak to a beautiful woman like you? Or do you wish for me to leave?" The man asked. She blushed and wiped her hands on her worn jeans. She had soft blonde hair and a beautiful white neck, pulsating with all too beautiful blood. She caught him staring at her and blushed red again. It wasn't too hard to guess what she was thinking about him. He grinned. A burning need overtook him and he was by her side in a second._

_He lived in the shadows, like all others of his kind and he fully stepped into her sight right then. She started sobbing loudly when she looked into his burning scarlet eyes._

_He started whispering, a soft violet sound. Anyone should listen to him, his voice was powerful. Soft as satin but strong as steel, it would make anyone listen to him and want to please him._

_The girl succumbed to his will. He smiled._

_She died._

* * *

It turns out that Matthew Cane was a complete jerk. Aro "suggested" that Matthew and I acquaint with each other, and I, being an absolute fool, asked him if he would like to have a cup of blood at the pseudo café on our campus.

He, of course, disdainfully said no at first but I flashed him my brightest smile and he accepted with only the slightest reluctance. I really don't want to die. And unfortunately I had a feeling that this vampire held my life in his very capable hands. I shuddered at the memory of the training room. _One less vampire for me to kill later_, I consoled myself.

We reached the café, artfully named _The_ _Black Rose, _and I went up to the counter but Matthew waved his hand at me and motioned for me to sit. I told him what to buy for me and he nodded and smiled like a sun-beam at me.

He came over with two steaming cups of blood and set one in front of me. I thanked him and he sat down. He sipped at his lazily and I tried small talk.

"So-" I began.

"Are you going to the ball tonight?" I raised my eyebrows but answered.

"Yeah. I'm going."

"Would you like to go with me?" I didn't even know the guy for a day and he wants me to go with him? I decided this was a perfect chance to take a first sip of my beverage. This turned out to be nothing close to what I ordered.

I choked when I tasted the sweet blood. Human blood. It tasted like heaven and hell, warring. I spit it back into my cup and growled. Had he known one little swallow of this blood would ensure my room at the Human Drinker's residence? Take me away from all the friends I was beginning to love? I felt electric shocks I hadn't felt the first time. I didn't mind at the moment.

"You..._You_, insufferable boy! How dare you! If I ever see you _again_, it will all be too soon." I threw the cup of human blood at him; it soaked the pure snow around him and bolted to my dorm.

The kitchen was alive with laughter and jokes and joy and the moment me and my lightning (which I hadn't known was there) walked in everyone went silent. I grabbed the nearest bottle of animal blood and stomped out of the area. Someone grabbed hold of my arm. Ayden.

"Ouch." He hissed painfully, then let go. My hands, rolling in blue, sizzled and died out.

"Oh, crap, I'm sorry." I apologized. He smiled gently at me and rubbed his hand against his shirt.

"Bad day?" He asked, suggesting we go to the swing on the porch.

"The worst." I replied. He pulled me into a hug, and for once I accepted it and sighed on his shoulder. We stayed like that for a few seconds. He smiled at me, a real light smile and squeezed my hand.

"Are you excited for the dance? It's in a couple of hours, last time I checked the time." He asked.

"Yeah. I am pretty excited for tonight. I can tell it'll be fun. Talking about dances, I think I should be getting ready." I smiled. He grinned back.

My dress was beautiful and like most others in this dorm, Alice helped pick it out for me. Alice had that classically stunning style that whatever she suggested would look fantastic on you. I thanked whoever had changed her because I couldn't see the world without the tiny Cullen who cared for everyone in this dorm.

The gown was a light rose red with sleeveless shoulders in which the strips of fabric meant for sleeves were slid down. It had a soft feel to it; with beautiful material that felt like air and moved like a river. It had a wrap- around bodice and flowing skirts that fell to the floor in graceful fluidity. It made me feel regal, like a queen. My hair was curled elegantly around my face, my bangs still hung in my eyes.

I walked down the stairs slowly. There were couples and groups of vampires scattered around the foyer in various degrees of finery. Ayden was looking very handsome in his tuxedo. He came up to my side and took my hand. I smiled at this.

"You look beautiful, Morgan." Ayden whispered to me. I squeezed his hand and we walked out into the snowy night. There were lights strung, shining pure white. My dress trailed on the ground but never seemed to get wet or even damp from the snow.

The building in which the ball was held was large and domed shaped. Lights were pouring out of the skylight it had and music floated to my ears when we first saw it. There were people lounging around talking, sipping their own eternal drinks. It was a dark sight to my eyes; they were all Human Drinkers.

We walked in, the golden light washing over our bodies. It was a majestic sight inside. Huge sky windows adorned the top of the roof, seemingly cleared off of all snow for this night and diamond and crystal chandeliers hung from about eighty feet above. It looked like a scene from Victorian era; golden cloth covered walls and the bamboo flooring was impeccably polished.

Ayden and I started to dance, turning around and around, spinning in a graceful mass of black and red. We slowed down to talk when a slightly calmer waltz song started playing.

"I have to admit, you're a great dancer." Ayden complemented. I shrugged.

"My mom was big on politeness and she loved to dance, way back when. She used to make my brothers and I go to dance lessons for the first thirteen years of my life…" I trailed off.

"What made her stop making you go to lessons?" He asked. My face darkened.

"It was only a few weeks before my dad and my brother, Caleb, died. All three of us went to dance lessons with a friend…Sara…" It was hard to say her name, and Alexander had even threatened if I said it he would kill me. I took a deep, unneeded breath.

"Sara and Alexander, were the same age, they grew up together. They could even be called a couple. They were sixteen at the time, and Caleb was fourteen. I could say we were all really close back then.

"But one dance lesson, the last one we went to, turned out to be the worst ever. Our teacher was a vampire, a lady named Thea. Thea was nice and sweet but still a vampire. Once class was over, we all went outside to wait for our rides. A group of…" I paused, "Vampire thugs came over to us over from the local blood store, fresh from a meal and started to toy with us."

I shuddered, "Let's just say Sara didn't make it. Thea stood and watched and my family spent three weeks in the hospital."

I didn't know how much I should be telling him but I felt I needed to say it out loud to somebody, I had almost forgotten Sara. I had spent two years without telling a soul, other than my family, about our friend.

"Well, the past is past and I am ready to look for hope in the future." I lied. I had no intention of hoping for any future. At best, the future I hoped for was not dying. But wasn't that everyone's dream?

A new song came on, a haunting violin, solitarily playing.

"May I have this dance?" An unwelcome silky voice asked. Ayden looked at me curiously and I clenched my jaw, annoyed.

"I don't see any wrong in that." Ayden shrugged. He moved away from me. I gave him a fleeting glance, a plea for help. His back was already turned.

"Is it so terrible to be with me that you turn to your little human lover to help you?" Matthew asked. My muscles were painfully tense, I noticed.

"Yes."

"Why? What have I ever done to you to make you dislike me?" He asked innocently.

I scoffed, "You only tried to make me drink poison-"

He cut me off, "Don't be so melodramatic. I just wanted you to taste the future. The Volturi are flattering you mavericks. Once we get our world back to the way it was, the right way, they won't be so forgiving about defiance."

"You think that our life choice is about rebellion? Child insolence? It's about saving innocence in a world of sadists!" I spit. He smirked at me, his beautiful face shining in the golden light. I would be lying to say I wasn't drawn to him.

"It is truly amusing seeing you worked up about your little opinions." He said, swaying us lightly.

"I would like to actually try to work with you without having to control myself to _not to kill you_." I icily replied.

"That would be nice." He agreed, "Let's work out a deal, when you want to kill me, kill another vampire."

"That wouldn't work." I said dryly.

"Fine, electrocute me." He optioned.

"Deal."

"See you later, Morgan."

He kissed me on the cheek and sauntered off, leaving me staring at his disappearing figure on the brightly lit dance floor.

* * *

**Love? Hate? Review!**

**~Macyn Cullen~**


	11. Fight Inside

**Enemy, familiar friend**  
**My beginning and my end**  
**Knowing truth**  
**Whispering lies, and it hurts again**

**What I fearWhat I try**  
**The words I say and what I hide**  
**All the pain; I want it to end**  
**But I want it again**

**And it finds me**  
**The fight inside is coursing through my veins**  
**And it's raging**  
**The fight inside is breaking me again**

**It's still the same**  
**Pursuing pain**  
**Isn't worth the light I've gained**  
**We both know how this will end**  
**But I do it again**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Fight Inside (February)**

* * *

"_What's this have to do with me?" The boy said, swirling the blood in his glass. The other man in the room, much more ancient than the boy in the red velvet chair growled at him_

"_You know the exact reason why it has everything to do with you. Did you get her to drink? The contract she signed, without looking at it, might I add, said that only human blood could pledge her loyalty for a hundred years." He said, pacing around the dark room. _

_They were in an empty warehouse on the outsides of Italy, and it had been decorated by one of the vampire's schools presidents in a very dark, gothic way. It was a nightclub for vampires. The elite kind. _

"_She will soon. Her progress is growing in fighting and powers." The boy said after a swig of the red liquid. _

"_And your powers?" The old man said smirking. _

_The boy gave him a chilling smile, "What I say is law, isn't it?"_

* * *

I hissed and dodged another jab from my attacker. He counteracted by sweeping my legs under me from which I jumped. His arm caught me squarely in the chest pushing me to the floor. I darted into a standing position, my arm striking him in the jaw.

He fell to the ground, not moving. I tensed; ready for another surprise attack when he jumped on me. I threw him off and he grabbed my arm and tossed me on the floor, his teeth at my throat. Lost again.

In a fluid motion, he stood up and put his hand out. I brushed it away angrily, standing easily and straightening my ponytail. Matthew smirked at me, his hair not a strand out of place. Simply mouth-watering. I shook my head, clearing it of his mischievous face; I knew that by the seriousness of his eyes he was an outside force. Not one to be toyed with. Unattainable.

"Have you tasted any good stuff yet?" He asked, his boyish grin lighting his features.

My eyes were cold when I looked at him. I hadn't forgotten about his "making me taste the future" ruse yet. If I had a possible good side, he should work very hard to reach it. I doubted human blood was the future for me, anyway.

"Don't be so icy and, what's the phrase? Holier than thou? Human blood is the way to go. If you want to be on the winning side, that is." He advised me. I scoffed at him.

"I doubt that I'll _ever _drink human blood. No matter if it is the future. Or if it's the winning side's drink or whatever you say about it. And I do not have a holier than thou attitude. " I said. He was in front of me in a second.

"Don't be so stubborn. Many before you have learned that your darkest desires and temptations will lead you to great things." He whispered. His sweet breath smelt of clean, cold winter days. I backed away quickly, wanting to be away from him. I was marching out the door when I heard his voice call out.

"Don't forget tomorrow's assembly! We're the main event!"

I stopped and turned but he was already gone.

It was very late in the night when I finally returned to my dorm. I had been practicing with my electricity, which is what the Volturi classified it as, and had been worn out and need of a drink.

I walked into the kitchen. Right into a war zone.

"You didn't have to tell them anything!" Violet shrieked; her back to me. A very distraught Francesca looked as if she was crying. Of course, no real tears came out.

"I didn't I swear! That wasn't me!" Francesca cried. Violet growled but suddenly whipped around and set her eyes on me. She pinned me to the wall, and hissed. I was too stunned to move. This wasn't my friend; she had the burning red eyes that alerted me and features rearranged to that of a monster.

I reacted in the only way I knew how. I shocked her. She hissed and tore her arms away from me.

"You're going to kill me like Oren? I heard you interrogated her? Or should I say tortured?" Violet spat at me. What? She knew my secret deal with the Volturi? They would kill us both before she even told us both. She must've been there, and let go because all the others had been killed. Not by my hand, but for the blood thirsty guard and Matthew. I shuddered, thinking of that particular experience.

Violet sped away, and her growling could be heard from her room even downstairs. Francesca looked at me dejectedly.

"You betrayed us?" Francesca asked, her voice broken. I wanted to shake my head, protest that it had been against my will, but I just stared at her in that same broken manor.

"Please don't hate me. I know you'll never understand the reasons why, but please don't hate me." I whispered. I knew she could hear it. Francesca, Ayden, Violet and I had formed some sort of group with each other and seemed to back each other up most times. I had a wrenching feeling that would never happen again. We would never feel that closeness as friends. I clenched my fists and stormed out of the building.

The horizon was a beautiful purple with streaks of pink and blue, but soon the dark gray clouds covered it, blocking my view from the magnificent sunrise. I entered the building where I had my practices with Matthew not five hours ago. I don't know why I came here but I had to hit something, to feel something buckle in the weight of my hit.

Like all things I tore up in that time, my decisions had caused my friend to feel pain. I made a choice then. No matter what I did, I would always be on the right side. Even if the Volturi didn't like it. I would make little things happen to set off their plan. And somehow, in the end, I would succeed. Even if it killed me.

* * *

**It's kind of short, I know but I plan to have more real soon! Love? Hate? Review!**

**~Macyn Cullen~**


	12. A Life That Could Be Lost

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that I have taken so long. This past year has been**_** extremely**_** busy and it seems that 2011 will be too. I know most of you have probably given up hope of receiving new chapters, and I'm sorry for that also. One of my friends has been in the hospital for a while (but all better now :D), and I've started a new school, so sorry for the delay again. So Happy New Year and I hope you like this chapter. **

**~Macyn Cullen~**

**You're aching, you're breaking  
And I can see the pain in your eyes  
Says everybody's changing  
And I don't know why**

So little time  
Try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name  
But everybody's changing  
And I don't feel the same

* * *

"_How can we get her over to our side faster?" A man with deep black hair and scarlet eyes asked himself. He wore a black suit and the Volturi crest necklace. The other two men sat stoically, and a fourth man, just a boy, lounged in a chair. _

"_Hmm. We still need her to drink the human blood. Are you working on that?" The man asked irratibly._

_The boy nodded, but said nothing else. They sat in silence for a moment, watching the shadows made from the sun and wind dance on the carpeted floor. _

"_I have it." The boy said simply. The men's faces rose to his, their faces going to empty to triumphant, "Make her lose everything."_

_The man sighed but nodded, "As you wish."_

* * *

The next afternoon was sunny and beautiful, with only a tiny bit of winter still in the air. It was wonderful but it seemed like a cruel contradiction to my black mood.

I took a cold shower, and got dressed in my own clothes. Since today was an assembly, a rare thing that almost never happened, everyone was allowed to wear their own clothing.

Unfortunately for me, since the assembly was about the Volturi, I had been allowed to wear the color black. Boring but fine by me. I settled with black jeans, a tight black blouse, and a leather jacket. Black, of course.

When I went downstairs, I had expected no one to be there, like they had known about what I had done and they were giving me a cold shoulder. But I had walked in on completely normal circumstances.

Ayden was talking to Bella and Edward, but Violet and Francesca were nowhere to be seen. When I got a bottle of blood- it didn't really matter anymore which kind I got- Ayden smiled at me and waved me over. I planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey." He smiled, "You look good, very dark, but good."

I didn't say I had to wear this color but instead smiled and replied, "Thanks, you too. Uh, have you seen Violet of Francesca since yesterday?"

Alice piped up, "I saw them go to the assembly building early, probably wanted to get seats."

"Yeah. Probably." I said. I looked at Ayden again, and he nodded his head to the other room giving me a pleading look. I nodded back.

Ayden took my hand and steered me to the other room. We sat down on one of the red velvet loveseats.

"I wanted to talk to you about something Violet said to me yesterday." He stated softly. I swallowed my bottled blood thickly.

"She said that you had joined some kind of Volturi _torture _group or something. She said that you're a spy for them. She said that some guy had been assigned to be your partner." He sounded deeply upset.

I blanched.

"Ayden, I-"

Just then someone stepped into the room.

"Well, sorry to break up this,"-The intruder paused-"Sob fest, but I must take Morgan away from you."

Ayden stood up fast, his face turning emotionless and cool, "Go ahead, I've heard she's your anyway."

_No_. "It's not like that! He's just some stupid guy that-" I got cut off, which I found out that Matthew did best.

"It's alright, Morgan. Ayden can think whatever he wants of us. Ayden, I believe Morgan and you broke up just now, and I gallantly stole her from you. Got it?" Matthew said, his honey voice glazing over the truth, making us believe his lies. _His power_. That was it, why he was so important to the Volturi.

We stood still for minute, just looking at each other, Ayden and I. He closed his eyes, his face turning cold to me. I stared at him. _No_.

Matthew leaned over me, meeting my horror-stricken eyes, "Let's go before this get's uglier, okay?"

I nodded helplessly, numb. What had just happened? Did Matthew convince Ayden that we broke up? I was so confused.

Matthew steered me out of the Animal Drinker dorm. He was whispering things to me, but I was only half paying attention. All the while we were walking farther and farther from the dorm, closer to the assembly building. We had to go through a section of Didyme Gardens to do so. It was a beautiful part, where tall weeping willows covered the area, and taller pines made it almost secluded.

It was also the part where my anger broke through.

"Stop! _Stop_! What was that you did back there? Your power?" I had to hear the words from him.

"No, of course not." He replied icily.

"_Liar_! I'm not stupid and neither is Ayden. What you did back there was terrible, ghastly. That deal we made at Christmas Eve? It's off! I'm going to shock you whenever the fuck I want!" I yelled at him, furious. It seemed like my anger had no bounds. I could see my electricity looping through my skin; its tingling touch would not feel pleasant on his skin.

I lunged at him with an outraged growl, my hands making their intended damage. I had left thin lines of blood-_blood?_ - on his neck and face, but I wasn't finished, he tried to stop me but it was futile.

I jumped on his abdomen, my hands locked around his neck, making his head hit the ground with a satisfying _crack, crack, crack_. I smiled in crazy delight. Matthew looked at me, his face pale and startled in the oncoming night.

"Morgan, you don't have to kill me yet. I can do something for you, and I know you'll want to hear it." He said. It shocked me so much that I stopped for a second.

"If this is what happens when something happens to someone you want to-to protect, then let's find a way to keep them safe, while still being diplomatic." Matthew suggested. He smiled painfully at me while I stared at him. I remembered the way Ayden looked, eyes closed, face cold, and I nodded shortly.

"Okay, but you have to get off me." He said softly. I realized he was talking to me like a scared animal, a child, but then maybe I was.

I disentangled with him, my electricity sputtering out bit by bit. He stood slowly, looking to see if I was still feeling a little psycho. I couldn't meet his eyes.

"I know that there are things you want to protect, things that you feel are slipping through your fingers like sand." Matthew started. He sounded oddly…vulnerable, no, not that, but _compassionate,_ like he could relate to my human feelings.

"But losing control is not the correct way. What I did with your Ayden was for you, no matter how it made you feel. This deal you made with the Volturi has consequences, and I know that you don't want your loved ones to feel the cost of your decision as well. Let me help you and everyone might make it out alive." Said Matthew, his voice hypnotic, creating a vivid picture in mind of what could be and what could happen. If I went with this unknown deal, I could see myself, living, with Ayden, Violet, and Francesca; and even the Cullen's smiling at me with golden eyes.

The next picture though, shone a dark light on that happy image. I could see them dead, in a fire with curling black smoke, with me looking down at the destruction of my own hands. I shook my head to clear it.

"What do you suppose I do?" I asked.

"Cooperate. Be a spy for them, suggest the idea you'll look out for this Humanity's members, and then report them. Strike a deal to leave your friends alone. They need you, and you both know that. You're special, Morgan, and could have a real chance of making everything in this game to your favor."

I stood still for a second, contemplating the pros and cons of this illogical plan of safety. After a while, I had my answer.

"Fine. I'll do it."

**Love? Hate? Review!**

**~Macyn Cullen~**


End file.
